power_rangers_data_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Emerl's True Power, the Black Ranger Rises Part 3
Emerl's True Power, the Black Ranger Rises Part 3 is the twentieth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad, this episode marks for the return of Mephiles the Dark and Nui Harime. Summary When Mephiles and Harime started they're plan to take over, Emerl kept thinking about the things that Mephiles made him do but redeems himself as he became the Black Data Squad Ranger. Plot Arriving at Cyberspace/Palutena's warning about Mephiles At the Cyberspace Command Center, Palutena warned them about Mephiles possessing Nui Harime. With that said, Everyone was horrified to see it coming. Emerl's Night at the Woods/Thinking about Mephiles Soon, Emerl was out all night in the wood thinking about what Mephiles made him do, but then, he remembered something that Robbie said, so he heads back to Cyberspace. Digit finished his progress/Bestowing Emerl his Black Data Squad Morpher Finally, Digit finished progress with the Black Data Squad Morpher. Just as he found Emerl, He bestowed it back to him. Showing the Morpher to his Friends/The Cutie Mark Crusaders Big Surprise Meanwhile with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, They weren't sure on how they would stop Mephiles. However, Emerl come in and show them his morpher, They were surprise to see him as a New Black Ranger. Telling Twilight the Good News/Her Full Scale Research Project Soon, They returned to Cyberspace with Emerl showing Twilight that he's the new Back Data Squad Ranger. With that said, Twilight finished her Full Scale Research Project. Amy, Yoshi and Gmerl split up/Getting help from any Ranger of any group Meanwhile with Amy, Yoshi and Gmerl, They were planning to split up to find help. At last, Widget know which Ranger of any group can help as he brought them back. More help came just in time/Zenowing bestowed Emerl the Prism Slash Technique Back with Robbie and everyone else, Amy, Yoshi and Gmerl returned along with Widget and three helping hands from Boom, the S.P.D. Orange Ranger, Clare, the Moon Mystic Ranger, And Zenowing, the Dino Charge Silver Ranger. Later while Robbie and Emerl trained with eachother, Zenowing joined in. Then, He bestowed Emerl the Prism Slash Technique. Robbie and Tommy made a plan/Training hard and pumping up enough Soon enough, Robbie and Tommy made a plan to stop Mephiles the Dark. Later, The Rangers trained very hard and were pumped up enough to save the Earth from evil hands. Begin the ultimate team up/Never give up without a fight At the city, Robbie, his friends and the other Power Rangers begin their ultimate Team Up. As the fight goes on, They never give up as they took down Nui Harime. Emerl's Final Decision/The true meaning of being a Ranger As the battle was about to finished, Everyone was at the ground lying down. But Emerl never gave in, He knew what is the true meaning of being a Power Ranger. A Dark Energy Orb/The Black Data Squad Ranger raised up Just as Mephiles prepares to kill Emerl, Twilight raised her hand as she called out his name. However, From out of her hand was an Energy Orb in pinch black and Emerl holds it and begins to morph into the Black Data Squad Ranger. Emerl's first D.N.A. Ranger Mode/Taking down Nui Harime for good Just as the Rangers continued their fight, Emerl activated his first Mighty Morphin, Megaforce and RPM D.N.A. Ranger Modes, Then, He took down Nui Harime for good with his Dark Prism Slash. A Demon from the Shadows/Activating the Shadow Crusader Megazord Just then, A demon came out of nowhere from the Shadows. Just as the Rangers called out their Zords, Emerl combined his new Black Jet Zord and combined with the Crusader Megazord into the Shadow Crusader Megazord. Lucina joins the Crimson Knight Megazord/Emerl and the Cutie Mark Rangers' triumph As for Lucina, She activated her new Diamond Dialga Zord and combined with the Crimson Knight Megazord. At last, Emerl and the Cutie Mark Rangers have triumphed the battle. Fighting One on One/Being Sucked into the Realm of Darkness However, Emerl went towards the Crusader Megazord's right shoulder as Mephiles appeared and flew closer to him. However, he releases a huge wave of darkness, Emerl tries to fight the pressure given off. But then, Mephiles floats into the sky being pulled by the portal as well as Emerl. However, He tries his best to hang onto Apple Bloom. But he loses his grip, He gets sucked into the portal into the Realm of Darkness. The Announcer's Speech/The Final Round: Emerl vs Mephiles Then, The announcer of the underworld came to announce the Final Round between Emerl and Mephiles the Dark. Fighting Mephiles in the Realm of Darkness/The Dark Evil's last stand So, Emerl started fighting Mephiles in the Realm of Darkness. At last, He was prepared for his last stand. At the moment, Emerl used his dark powerinside his morpher for a full powered Dark Prism Slash and finished off Mephiles The Dark. Emerl's Victory for Earth/Part of the Darkness passed onto Sue Morris Finally, Emerl returned to Earth victoriously and everyone clapped and cheered for his own battle as Robbie and his team came to see him. But at a house, Part of the Darkness passed onto a young girl named Sue Morris. So, Emerl and Sue both shared the same dark power together. Going to Canterlot High/Sue meets Emerl the Black Data Squad Ranger The next morning, Robbie and his friends arrived at Canterlot High. Then, Sue got acquainted with Emerl. The Earth is saved once again/Welcoming three new teammates And so, Robbie and his friends gave thanks to Tommy and the other Rangers and their trusted allies. Back at Cyberspace, Everyone welcomed Lucina and Emerl to the Data Squad Ranger Team happily. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers D.N.A. Ranger Mode Emerl Past Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Villains *Mephiles the Dark *Nui Harime Emerl's Shadow Telepathy Ability *Emerl *#Sue Morris Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Motherboard & Wanda *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola & Booker *Robotboy and RobotGirl *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong *Mario and Luigi *Grandpa Mori Shintaro *Billy Cranston *Hayley Ziktor *April O'Neil Components Keyblade Welders Kamui Senketsu Ninjago |Zane Julien |- | style="background-color:black;color:white;"|Black Ninja |Cole |- | |Lloyd Montgomery |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:crimson;"|Water Ninja |Nya |- | style="background-color:purple;color:white;"|Purple Ninja |Li'l Nelson |- | style="background-color:orange;color:black;"|Orange Ninja |Skylor |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;"|Pink Ninja |Ken |} Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles PowerPuff Girls RowdyRuff Boys The 3 Ninjas Shoku Warriors Judges Kamui Junketsu The Elite Four Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadence *Mrs. Anna Twombly, Roger Baxter & Christie *Youngmee, Sue & Jasper *Flurry Heart *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Maud Pie *Big McIntosh Songs #I Always Thought I'd See You Again #The Touch #Heart Drive #Love is in Bloom Trivia *This episode will be a reference of "MLP Equestria Girls - Friendship Games", "Pokemon XY&Z Episode 42 -Rocking Kalos Defenses!", "Kill la Kill Episode 22 - Tell Me How You Feel", "The Grim Adventures of the KND", "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories", "Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Game" & "Space Jam". *Emerl will make his full appearance as the Black Data Squad Ranger while Zenowing will bestow him the Prism Slash ability. Transcript *Emerl's True Power, the Black Ranger Rises Part 3 Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes